The Emperor vs Sauron
Description This is Bobawins What-If Death Battle Season 1 Ep. 4 Star Wars vs The Lord Of The Rings Interlude Boomstick: The battle between the old guy and the dead guy, Classic. Wiz: Sure... Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Emperor Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8H26Hdv3i0U Boomstick: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, a demon baby was born, and this baby's name was Sheev Palpatine.... wait, am I reading this right? Who names their baby Sheev? That has got to be the worst name I've heard in my LIFE! Wiz: Stay on topic. Boomstick: When he grew up, he became involved in politics, and became a senator for the Republic, but at the same time he was secretly known among the sith as Darth Sidious. Wiz: He trained very dangerous Sith such as Darth Maul, Count Dooku, and even Darth Vader. Boomstick: This guy don't mess around. Wiz: Some of his powers include: The Force, Force Lightning, Telekinesis, The ability to strangle people with Telekinesis, and Mind Tricks. Boomstick: Although he might look frail, he is really skilled with a lightsaber, and sometimes he has two lightsabers! Wiz: He is one of the best lightsaber duelists of all Star Wars history! Boomstick: He killed both Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin who are considered two of the best lightsaber duelists of Star Wars history with one single blow while still being enganged in a lightsaber battle with Mace Windu. Wiz: He also has the ability to predict the future to make sure his evil plans will be a success. He can also see different possibilities of what could happen. Boomstick: In his battle with Yoda, he lifted multiple different platforms and tossed them including the one that he was standing on. Wiz: He sometimes can't predict things that are unpredictable such as Vader throwing him off the ledge on the 2nd Death Star. Boomstick: But he did predict that JarJar was going to annoy the hell out of everybody, but George Lucas doesn't care. He just wanted the money. Wiz: ...... Ok..... Boomstick: What? Wiz: .... Boomstick: Anyways.... SAURON! Sauron Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PouS6aAsD4I Boomstick: In middle earth there was a Maiar named Sauron who turned out to be the worst villain to see the face of middle earth Wiz: Sauron fooled many elvish blacksmiths into making many different rings for all the different races. Boomstick: But there was one ring. One ring to rule them all. This ring is so powerful and so special, that it makes people go crazy for it. Wiz: He put it on his finger. If the ring is not on his finger, he dies immediately. Boomstick: Keep in mind, we are going to have Sauron in his prime so the battle is more fair. Wiz: Sauron is very powerful with the ring on. Boomstick: Because he has the ring on, he can become invisible at will. Wiz: With the ring on his finger, he became Middle Earth's biggest threat. Boomstick: Until someone cut off his finger... Wiz: But Sauron isn't completely powerless. He has mastered the art of disguise. Boomstick: He once changed into a Wolf, a Snake, and a Vampire in just a few minutes. Wiz: He's also very good at manipulation. He once turned into an elf and convinced a whole army of elves to work for him. Boomstick: He also was able to steer the Númenóreans to their ultimate destruction promising them eternal life, and he wasn't even in physical form! Wiz: But as time went on, his powers started to decrease slowly, and before he knew it, he was slain by a man named Isildur, who eventually fell for the curse of the ring as well. Boomstick: It took him many, many years, but eventually, after the war of the ring, he returned to physical form, even without the ring. Wiz: Even when he isn't in his physical form he can still kill people using that weird black mist thingy. Boomstick: And I thought he was the smart guy. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fight! The Emperor has Darth Vader kneeling to him. Emperor: I will teach you the ways of the dark side. Darth Vader: Yes master. I will do my- OH GOD THAT HURTS! Darth Vader plummets to his death. Emperor: Well, so much for that one. But whoever did that will pay! I really don't want to look for another apprentice again! Sauron: I think you would be referring to me. FIGHT!!! The Emperor uses the force on Sauron and pushes him into the wall. Sauron: Just a scratch. Emperor: Do not underestimate my power! The Emperor takes out his lightsaber and runs at Sauron, but Sauron uses the ring to push him away. Sauron becomes invisible. Emperor: I sense a disturbance in the force. The Emperor pulls out his chair from the ground with the force and directly hits Sauron. Emperor: Good... Sauron takes out his staff as the Emperor strikes with his lightsaber. Sauron and The Emperor duel. Emperor: I'm tired of this. The Emperor force pulls Vader's Tie Fighter from the other side of the room to Sauron, and it seemingly crushes him. Emperor: Well, that's that. Vader comes back from the dead. Darth Vader: Master! I'm alive! Emperor: Wow, that's amazing! Now I don't have to look for another apprentice! Darth Vader: Actually, you do. Vader punches the Emperor to the other side of the room, and reveals that he was actually Sauron in disguise. The Emperor quickly gets back up and breaks the window in the Death Star with the broken parts of the Tie Fighter. It sucks everything out into space. Emperor: I've got a bad feeling about this. The Emperor creates a force field around him, and brings back the parts of the window with the force, and rebuilds it. Emperor: Good riddance... Sauron: You spoke too soon. Emperor: What!?! Sauron is in his non-physical form. Sauron: Prepare for your demise! Sauron sucks The Emperor into the abyss. KO! Sauron: Too easy. Results Boomstick: Holy crap! That was awesome! Wiz: Now that's what I like to call a comeback. Boomstick: You said it! Wiz: The reason why Sauron wins is because his body didn't get destroyed. He got sucked into space. Therefore, his soul got transferred to a different body. Boomstick: And then Sauron came back like a badass, and went like, pew pew pew! And, pew pew pew! And, BOOM, BLAM POW! Wiz: Not really... Boomstick: At least it's cooler. Wiz: The Winner is Sauron! Next Time Scott Pilgrim is Next! Category:Bobawins Category:Star Wars vs Lord of the Rings Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Book vs Movie' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel